staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lipca 2015
TVP 1 HD 04:55 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 Klan - odc. 2720; telenowela TVP 06:00 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 3. Tundra: lodowa pustynia (Wildest Arctic) - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:35 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:40 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 11; serial TVP 09:55 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 4/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 4/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 2) - Ta piękna co zeszła na psy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Smaki polskie - Wieprzowina z grilla; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Arctic - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 4. Islandia: kraina ognia i lodu (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 14:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 4; magazyn 15:55 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 29 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 29); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 16:50 Europa to My - skrót; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 30 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 30); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 3 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 21:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Kick (Kick) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.Indie (2014) 24:00 Głową w mur - odc. 6 (Against the Wall, ep. 6 Obsessed and Unwanted); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:55 Piłka nożna - Copa America: mecz o 3 miejsce: Peru - Paragwaj ( studio ) 01:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: mecz o 3 miejsce : Peru - Paragwaj ( 1 poł. ) 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Mikołajek - odc. 81 Prymus (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Je suis le meilleur); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:30 Mikołajek - odc. 82 Taktyka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le match); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 130 (131) Złota rączka; serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 5/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość - odc. 831; serial TVP 09:25 M jak miłość - odc. 832; serial TVP 10:25 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1268 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 567 Transakcja wiązana; serial TVP 12:50 Jubileuszowe nabożeństwo Metodystów na Mazurach; relacja 13:45 Hity kabaretu - (3) - Kabaret LIMO to, co najlepsze; program rozrywkowy 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 27 14:55 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/82; teleturniej 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/82; teleturniej 20:10 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (9); program rozrywkowy 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 135 "Zawsze z rodziną" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 22:20 Grimm - odc 1/22 (Grimm ep. Pilot); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:10 Grimm - odc 2/22 (Grimm ep. Bears Will Be Bears); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:05 Barwy nocy (Color of Night, The) - txt. str. 777 117'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1994) 02:15 Skandal - odc 5 (Scandal ep. Crash and Burn); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 03:05 Skandal - odc 6 (Scandal ep. The Trail); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 03:55 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (9); program rozrywkowy 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Bydgoszcz 06:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok 06:31 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 3.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 8 Trzy zasady dynamiki Newtona, czyli jak działa świat; magazyn 07:30 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 07:45 Everyday English - odc. 332 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:25 Pogoda - 3.07 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/ 09:15 Plebania - odc. 171; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 172; telenowela TVP 10:05 Głos widza - odc. 12; magazyn 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:35 Pogoda - 3.07 - 2 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (105); magazyn 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 26 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015) 11:35 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 11:50 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn 12:10 Ja zostaję 9; magazyn 12:25 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 12:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 2.04 - Zmiana /pakiet 63/ 12:50 Agrobiznes 13:25 Plebania - odc. 173; telenowela TVP 13:50 Plebania - odc. 174; telenowela TVP 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 15:25 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - Seniorzy; magazyn 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:15 Eduardo (Unusual stories: Eduardo /Kulonos tortenetek: Eduardo); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2008) 17:10 Antenowe remanenty 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:30 Zbliżenia - flesz 17:40 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Skarby prowincji; cykl reportaży 18:10 Archiwum B; magazyn 18:30 Zbliżenia - wyd. główne 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa dnia; program publicystyczny 19:15 4. Łabiszyńskie Spotkania z Historią 19:33 AgroSzansa - odc. 61; magazyn 20:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Astroregion (22); felieton 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 3.07 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:35 Międzynarowowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków; felieton 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 3.07 - 4 22:00 Zbliżenia 22:18 Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Głos widza - odc. 12; magazyn 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:15 Sprawa dla reportera 00:05 Europa z bliska - odc. 26 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015) 00:25 Everyday English - odc. 227 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 188 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 3.07 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 3.07 - 4 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:25 Antenowe remanenty 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 167; magazyn 03:25 AgroSzansa - odc. 61; magazyn 04:00 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 04:45 Antenowe remanenty 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 8 Trzy zasady dynamiki Newtona, czyli jak działa świat; magazyn 05:30 Raport z Polski 05:55 Antenowe remanenty 06:00 Ja zostaję 9; magazyn 06:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 06:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 2; cykl reportaży 06:50 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 2; felieton 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Trudne sprawy (259) - serial paradokumentalny 8:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (310) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (311) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (61) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (497) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Pielęgniarki (46) - serial paradokumentalny 12:45 Trudne sprawy (260) - serial paradokumentalny 13:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (395) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (396) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (62) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Dlaczego ja? (547) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Trudne sprawy (411) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (312) - serial komediowy 20:05 Disco Hit Festiwal Kobylnica 2015 - koncert 23:05 Predator 2: Starcie w miejskiej dżungli - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 1:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:15 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Detektywi: Błędne koło (715) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:35 Ugotowani (10) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 9:35 Kuchenne rewolucje: Chata Paprocańska, Tychy (13) - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Szkoła (42) - serial paradokumentalny 11:35 Ukryta prawda (292) - serial paradokumentalny 12:35 Szpital (188) - serial paradokumentalny 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zostawiłeś nas (762) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Prawda o sobie (763) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (43) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jak wygrać casting do zespołu disco polo? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (293) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (189) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata - film przygodowy, USA 1989 22:30 A.I.: Sztuczna inteligencja - film SF, USA 2001 1:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Agata Passent i Artur Rojek (26) - talk-show 2:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:10 Rozmowy w toku: Jak wygrać casting do zespołu disco polo? - talk-show TV 4 6:00 Kłamczuch (38) - program rozrywkowy 7:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (12) - serial animowany 7:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (17) - serial animowany 8:05 Scooby-Doo (11) - serial animowany 8:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (20) - serial animowany 9:05 Scooby-Doo (8) - serial animowany 9:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (15) - serial animowany 10:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (26) - serial familijny 10:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (27) - serial familijny 11:00 Dzikie serce (87) - telenowela 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (22) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (39) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (228) - reality show 16:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (229) - reality show 17:00 Dzikie serce (88) - telenowela 18:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (22) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (40) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Cyberżołnierz - film SF, Kanada/USA 2008 21:55 F/X - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 0:10 Przesłuchania amatorek - film erotyczny 1:25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2:25 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (29) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Disco Polo Life (104) - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Disco Polo Life (105) - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 HD 5:10 We dwoje (2/17) - program rozrywkowy 6:30 Męski typ: Maciej Wisławski (8/9) - talk-show 7:00 Brzydula (196) - serial komediowy 7:35 Brzydula (197) - serial komediowy 8:10 Sąd rodzinny: Wróbel w garści (13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Pustka (632) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:10 Dr House 7 (18/23) - serial obyczajowy 11:15 Mango - telezakupy 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Kto rano wstaje (14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:50 Szpital (156) - serial paradokumentalny 14:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Romowie (633) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:50 Prawo Agaty (9) - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Brzydula (198) - serial komediowy 17:25 Brzydula (199) - serial komediowy 18:00 Dr House 7 (20/23) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Lemony Snicket - seria niefortunnych zdarzeń - film familijny, Niemcy/USA 2004 21:20 Kolacja dla palantów - komedia, USA 2010 23:45 Zderzenie ze śmiercią - horror, USA 2009 1:30 Skazany na śmierć 2 (10/22) - serial sensacyjny 2:30 Wybrani 2 (17/22) - serial sensacyjny 3:30 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 5:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (124) - serial paradokumentalny 6:55 Pielęgniarki (10) - serial paradokumentalny 7:55 Awantura o kasę (50) - teleturniej 8:55 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (36) - serial paradokumentalny 9:50 Miodowe lata: List miłosny (44) - serial komediowy 10:35 Miodowe lata: W pułapce (45) - serial komediowy 11:15 Miodowe lata: Manager (46) - serial komediowy 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza: Krótki wyjazd (134) - serial komediowy 12:30 Daleko od noszy: Niezdrowy śmiech (10) - serial komediowy 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Podwójny romans (11) - serial komediowy 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Przyspieszenie (143) - serial komediowy 14:10 Świat według Kiepskich: Jeleń Ferdynand (144) - serial komediowy 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Ożenek (145) - serial komediowy 15:20 Rodzina zastępcza: Filozofia polisy (166) - serial komediowy 16:10 Miodowe lata: Leśne zacisze (47) - serial komediowy 16:55 Miodowe lata: Business lunch (48) - serial komediowy 17:35 Miodowe lata: Telefon do dozorcy (49) - serial komediowy 18:20 Malanowski i partnerzy (720) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (721) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:15 Dlaczego ja? (397) - serial paradokumentalny 20:15 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20:50 Trudne sprawy (357) - serial paradokumentalny 21:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji (11) - serial paradokumentalny 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich: Eksperyment sen (41) - serial komediowy 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Poezja stosowana (111) - serial komediowy 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Opętał ją szatyn (132) - serial komediowy 0:30 Dlaczego ja? (397) - serial paradokumentalny 1:30 Trudne sprawy (357) - serial paradokumentalny 2:30 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 3:00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 3:20 Pierwsza miłość (2072) - serial obyczajowy 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pocieszacz (137) - serial komediowy 4:30 mała Czarna: Ewa Pacuła (3) - talk-show 5:30 Taaaka ryba (84) - magazyn wędkarski TV 6 6:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 287 7:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 21 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 294 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 265 10:00 Galileo Odcinek: 331 11:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Odcinek: 28 11:30 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Odcinek: 29 12:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 43 12:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 83 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 266 14:45 Mega Chichot Odcinek: 42 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 182 16:15 Uwierz w duchy Odcinek: 6 17:15 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 32 18:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 42 19:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 71 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 295 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 10 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 1 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 2 23:30 Ośmiornica II 1:30 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 178 2:30 Rude Tube Odcinek: 8 3:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 103 4:00 I Like It Odcinek: 38 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 287 TV Polonia 06:00 Francis Goya gra polskie przeboje; recital 06:30 KucinAlina - (38) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 06:55 Europa to My; magazyn 07:35 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial animowany 08:05 Warto kochać - odc. 9; serial TVP 09:00 Warto kochać - odc. 10; serial TVP 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 5/21 - Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /35/ - "Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr" - Urszula 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:05 Statyści - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 12:35 Wiadomości 12:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1123 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:55 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:50 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Eleni; talk-show 15:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dawno temu w Moryniu; felieton 15:25 A la show - (23) - Rudi Schuberth; talk-show 16:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Zrób kabaret czyli PAKA w Klubie (21); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (770) Filipiny - motorem 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/9 17:55 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (1) Kołobrzeg; koncert 18:55 Statyści - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Idzie kominiarz odc. 2 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kupić kota w worku, odc. 13; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 586 Daj znak! - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (771) Springer do Iranu 22:00 Sublokator 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 23:40 Swinging with Sinatra Jarek Wist & Krzysztof Herdzin Big Band; koncert 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 60 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/9 01:15 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 4 - Powrót; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kupić kota w worku, odc. 13; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 586 Daj znak!; serial TVP 03:45 Statyści - odc. 3/6; serial komediowy TVP 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (771) Springer do Iranu 04:25 Sublokator 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 05:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /13/ - "Supermenka" - Kayah 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 6:05 Życie na Rockowo 6:40 Qultowe kino 8:30 Pasmo programowe telewizji TOP SHOP 16:00 Muzyczna ruletka 16:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 18:35 Sandra - Życie w luksusie 19:05 Muzyczna ruletka 19:35 MagicznaTV.pl 22:20 Różowa noc TTV 5:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 441 6:05 Blisko ludzi 6:35 Express 6:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 101 7:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 275 8:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 210 9:45 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 40 10:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 442 11:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 176 12:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 13:40 Drogowi piraci Odcinek: 26 14:10 Usterka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:45 Damy i wieśniaczki Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 8 17:10 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 4 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Luksusowe zachcianki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:10 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Odcinek: 4 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 DeFacto Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 20:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 21:10 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 6 22:45 Usterka Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 23:15 Usterka Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 23:45 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste Odcinek: 5 0:15 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 0:45 Kulisy płatnego seksu Odcinek: 2 1:20 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 1 1:50 Ola w trasie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 2:15 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany Odcinek: 7 2:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 275 3:35 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 3 4:30 Rozmowy osobiste Odcinek: 6 ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 3033 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 11 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 3 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 4 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 4 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 3 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 27 8:05 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 28 8:20 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 29 8:35 Simba Odcinek: 2 9:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 2 10:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 47 11:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 250 12:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 12 12:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2072 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 227 14:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 228 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła Odcinek: 78 15:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 127 15:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 128 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 361 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 362 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 109 17:30 Czarna Żmija Odcinek: 4 18:00 Robin z Sherwood Odcinek: 3 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 13 20:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 51 21:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 129 21:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 130 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 139 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 140 23:05 Czarna Żmija Odcinek: 5 23:45 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 4 1:00 Hotel Babylon Odcinek: 5 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 330 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 52 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 78 4:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 79 Polsat Cafe 6:00 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 48 6:30 Style gwiazd Odcinek: 12 7:00 Szalone mamuśki Odcinek: 5 8:00 Superniania Odcinek: 10 9:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 495 10:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 161 10:30 Aleja sław 11:00 Tak się robi w show-biznesie 11:30 Z tyłu sceny 12:00 Rankingi Hollywood 13:00 Style gwiazd Odcinek: 5 13:30 Style gwiazd Odcinek: 1 14:00 Świat dziecka 15:00 Bez opamiętania 16:00 Superniania Odcinek: 9 17:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 13 18:00 Oszukane Odcinek: 8 19:00 Lombard w Beverly Hills Odcinek: 28 19:30 Lombard w Beverly Hills Odcinek: 29 20:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 35 21:00 Aleja sław Odcinek: 128 21:30 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 165 22:00 Plotka 22:30 Zoom na miasto 23:00 Cudowne życie w Atlancie 0:00 Big Ang w Miami Odcinek: 8 1:00 Skandale Hollywood Odcinek: 5 2:00 Ból za kulisami sławy Odcinek: 22 2:30 La Toya i jej życie Odcinek: 9 3:00 Film dokumentalny 4:00 Zdrady Odcinek: 22 5:00 Pierwsza 10 Hollywood Odcinek: 24 5:30 Eliksir młodości Odcinek: 2 Polsat Play 6:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie Odcinek: 6 7:00 Monoślad Odcinek: 22 7:30 Monoślad Odcinek: 23 8:00 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 5 8:30 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 6 9:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 100 9:30 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 101 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 597 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 598 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 599 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 600 12:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia Odcinek: 5 12:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia Odcinek: 6 13:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne Odcinek: 3 14:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 144 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 145 15:00 Najbardziej sensacyjne nagrania policyjne na świecie Odcinek: 9 16:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie Odcinek: 8 17:00 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 80 17:30 Szok. Takie rzeczy tylko w Rosji Odcinek: 81 18:00 TOP 20 - umrzesz ze śmiechu Odcinek: 3 19:00 Top 20 - szokujące i komiczne Odcinek: 31 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard Odcinek: 43 20:30 Pogromcy faktów i mitów Odcinek: 5 21:30 Polska w monitoringu Odcinek: 8 22:00 Polski lombard Odcinek: 2 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 14 23:30 Tancerka 1:00 Zobacz moje sekstaśmy Odcinek: 5 1:30 Zobacz moje sekstaśmy Odcinek: 6 2:00 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 2 3:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 30 3:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 2 4:00 Stołeczna drogówka Odcinek: 4 4:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 31 5:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 32 5:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie Odcinek: 33 Canal + HD 6:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ 6:30 Łapu-Capu Extra 7:00 O co biega? Odcinek: 8 7:30 Nie przegap 7:40 Łapu-Capu 7:45 Aktualności Filmowe+ 8:15 Gabriel 9:45 W tonacji+ 10:35 Kylie - Kiss Me Once 11:35 Solaris 13:15 Przyroda krajów bałtyckich - Bursztynowe Wybrzeże 14:00 W tonacji+ 15:00 Żegnaj, królowo 16:40 Jack Strong 18:50 Nie przegap 19:00 Łapu-Capu 19:10 Dobosz II. W nowym rytmie 20:55 Deadfall. W potrzasku 22:30 Jarhead II: W polu ognia 0:10 Porwana 1:40 Igrzyska śmiechu: W pieszczeniu ognia 3:05 Jaskółka 4:20 Soból i panna HBO HD 6:00 Kobieta w ukryciu - dramat biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 2013 7:50 Nanga Parbat - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2010 9:35 Słodkie i ostre - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 10:55 Porywacz psów - komedia, Brazylia 2013 12:551 Królowa ciszy - film dokumentalny, Polska 2014 14:20 V8: Silniki w ruch - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2013 16:05 Wąż kontra Mangusta - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2013 17:50 Premiera: Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 18:20 Pacific Rim - film SF, USA 2013 20:30 Skradzione szczęście - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2014 22:00 Sztanga i cash - komedia kryminalna, USA 2013 0:10 Pięć lat - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 2013 1:45 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose - horror, USA 2005 3:45 Sztanga i cash - komedia kryminalna, USA 2013 Planete + HD 6:45 Dokoła Wojtek Polska 3. Pomorskie (7/8) - serial dokumentalny 7:20 Dokoła Wojtek Polska 3. Pomorskie (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Muzyka odnaleziona 3 (1/7) - serial dokumentalny 8:10 Muzyka odnaleziona 3 (2/7) - serial dokumentalny 8:20 Muzyka odnaleziona 3 (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 8:40 Jak się leczy na świecie: Nomadzi z Ladakh (13/20) - serial dokumentalny 9:10 Jak się leczy na świecie: Indie. Anioły z Maharasztry (14/20) - serial dokumentalny 9:40 Jak się leczy na świecie: Indie. Wojownicy uzdrowiciele (15/20) - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Poużywajmy sobie. Historia polskiego wzornictwa - film dokumentalny, Polska 2011 11:20 Karpaty dyzajn (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Karpaty dyzajn (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Karpaty dyzajn (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12:10 Tajemnice wszechświata: Kosmiczna oaza (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Tajemnice wszechświata: Nieodkryte światy (6/8) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Tajemnice wszechświata: Śmierć gwiazdy (7/8) - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Tajemnice wszechświata: Na rubieżach kosmosu (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze 5 (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 15:05 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze 5 (4/8) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kung-fu. Ujarzmić ciało: Opera pekińska (5-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Tu Stalinogród - film dokumentalny, Polska 2013 17:45 Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych według Olivera Stone'a (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych według Olivera Stone'a (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 19:55 Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych według Olivera Stone'a (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Historia Stanów Zjednoczonych według Olivera Stone'a (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 22:05 Świat z góry 2 (2/14) - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Świat z góry 2 (3/14) - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Świat z góry 2 (4/14) - serial dokumentalny 23:45 Świat z góry 2 (5/14) - serial dokumentalny 0:20 Świat z góry 2 (6/14) - serial dokumentalny 0:50 Świat z góry 2 (7/14) - serial dokumentalny 1:20 Świat z góry 2 (8/14) - serial dokumentalny 1:55 Świat z góry 2 (9/14) - serial dokumentalny 2:20 Świat z góry 2 (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 2:50 Jan Paweł II w Tatrach - film dokumentalny, Polska 2014 3:05 Duje - wiatr halny - film dokumentalny, Polska 2013 3:25 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 5:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 6:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 7:30 Telezakupy 11:30 Zagadkowa wyspa 12:30 Disco Bandżo Mix 13:35 Telezakupy 14:05 Królowa Południa Odcinek: 40 15:00 Władca zwierząt Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:50 Czynnik PSI Odcinek: 2 16:50 Dolce Vita 17:50 Władca zwierząt Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 18:50 Nieźle kliknięci 19:05 Republika Doyle'ów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 20:00 Pięć ton i on 21:50 Extra mocne light 22:25 Na osi 23:05 Bezwstydna zdrada 0:50 Nieźle kliknięci bez filtra 1:30 Telezakupy 4:30 Nocny patrol TV Toya 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 Toya lajf 11:35 Sport, sport, sport 11:50 Prosto z miasta 12:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 12:05 Punkt widzenia 12:15 Tak jak w kinie 12:55 Akademia zdrowego starzenia 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Piłka meczowa 13:50 Nasze sprawy 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Hity z pilota 14:15 Co jest grane? 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Prześwietlenie 15:35 Bliżej regionu 15:45 Idź na swoje 15:55 Transportowa odnowa 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 Nowa Łódź Fabryczna 16:15 Wydarzenia flesz 16:20 Migawka 16:25 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 16:30 Punkt widzenia 16:40 Gust Polek 16:45 Pressufka 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia sport 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia 17:50 Łąkowa 29 18:00 Cztery łapy 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 Nowa Łódź Fabryczna 18:25 Sport flesz 18:30 Łodzianie z importu 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Pod lupą 19:30 Sport flesz 19:35 Toya lajf 20:05 Podróże marzeń 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia sport 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia 20:50 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 20:55 Łąkowa 29 21:05 Mosty Łódź budują trasę W-Z 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Facet wieczorową porą 21:50 Pressufka 22:05 Migawka 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:20 Nasze sprawy 22:30 Sport flesz 22:40 Pora na seniora 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia sport 23:10 Punkt widzenia 23:20 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 23:25 Łodzianie z importu TV Puls HD 6:00 Twój Puls (22) - magazyn lifestylowy 7:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 4: Wiem, że ty wiesz (11) - serial kryminalny 7:55 Gliniarz i prokurator 4: Powrót Taty (14) - serial kryminalny 8:55 Nash Bridges 3: Na żywo (45) - serial sensacyjny 10:00 Za głosem serca (14) - telenowela 10:55 Sekret 4 (222) - telenowela 12:05 Królowa serc (137) - telenowela 13:00 Królowa serc (138) - telenowela 14:00 Sezon na miłość (23) - telenowela 16:00 Za głosem serca (15) - telenowela 17:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 (8/14) - serial sensacyjny 18:00 Łowcy skarbów 2 (9) - serial przygodowy 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Operacja: Zmień sąsiada/Nie wolno prześledzić (25) - serial animowany 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Mały ptaszek/Boa mściciel (26) - serial animowany 20:00 Prawo pięści - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 21:50 Hitman - cena zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 23:45 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła - horror, USA 2002 1:30 Zobacz to!: Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 No problem! (3) - program lifestylowy 2:30 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 JRG w akcji (13) - serial dokumentalny 4:15 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 4:40 Z archiwum policji (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 5:30 Z archiwum policji (2) - serial dokumentalny WTK 6:55 Poranek WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:35 Z filmoteki UAM 10:55 Qulturalny Poznań 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Projekt Triathlon 11:45 Ratajski fyrtel kultury 12:00 Kurier Pilski 12:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:30 Sport 12:40 WTK wywiad 13:00 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:05 Z życia Uniwersytetu 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Sport 13:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 13:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 13:55 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:25 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:40 TeleGniezno 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:15 WTK wywiad 16:35 Projekt Triathlon 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Pogoda 17:10 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 17:25 Masz prawo 17:30 Gość wieczoru WTK 17:40 Sport 17:50 Poznań minuta po minucie 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:40 Poznań minuta po minucie 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Motomania 19:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Rozprawa 19:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:25 Pogoda 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 20:40 Poznań minuta po minucie 20:50 Pogoda 20:55 Qulturalny Poznań 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 22:45 Rozprawa 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:40 Sport 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:25 Pogoda 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:35 Ratajski fyrtel kultury 0:50 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:25 Masz prawo 1:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:40 Sport 1:50 Pogoda 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny TVS 5:35 MacGyver 6:25 Słoneczny patrol 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Familook 12:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 14:15 Księgowa w kuchni 14:50 Alf 15:25 MacGyver 16:20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16:30 Słoneczny patrol 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:00 Weekend z TVS 18:15 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Weekend z TVS 20:35 Koncert życzeń 21:30 Muzyczne podróże 22:30 Muzyczne podróże 23:30 Bonanza 0:30 My wam to zagramy 1:05 Alf 1:50 Emisja nocna Eurosport HD 8:30 Watts: Najlepsze z kolarstwa - magazyn sportowy 8:45 Greene Light - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 9:00 Snooker: Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - bilard/snooker 11:00 Snooker: Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 12:30 Snooker: Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 14:00 Kolarstwo: Klasyki - Best of - kolarstwo 15:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - Best of 16:00 Kolarstwo według LeMonda - magazyn kolarski 16:15 Piłka nożna kobiet: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy 17:15 Piłka nożna kobiet: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy 18:15 Piłka nożna kobiet: Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz półfinałowy 19:30 Piłka nożna kobiet: Mistrzostwa Świata w Kanadzie - mecz półfinałowy 20:30 Jeździectwo: Global Champions Tour w Paryżu - jeździectwo/wyścigi konne 22:00 Magazyn wyścigów konnych - magazyn sportowy 22:15 Kolarstwo: Klasyki - Best of - kolarstwo 23:15 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia - Best of 0:15 Kolarstwo według LeMonda - magazyn kolarski 0:30 Strongman: Liga Mistrzów w Serbii - sporty siłowe 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 HD 6:00 Klasyki 7:00 Giro d'Italia 8:00 Japonia - Anglia 9:00 USA - Niemcy 10:00 Klasyki 11:00 Giro d'Italia 12:00 Critérium du Dauphiné 13:00 Magazyn Tour de France 14:00 Dackarna Målilla - Indianerna Speedway 15:00 Australian Goldfields Open w Bendigo 16:45 Kolarstwo według LeMonda 17:00 Japonia - Anglia 18:00 Giro d'Italia 19:00 Critérium du Dauphiné 20:00 Magazyn Tour de France 21:00 Australian Goldfields Open w Bendigo 22:45 Kolarstwo według LeMonda 23:00 Critérium du Dauphiné 0:00 Magazyn Tour de France 1:00 Australian Goldfields Open w Bendigo 3:00 Critérium du Dauphiné 4:00 Australian Goldfields Open w Bendigo Das Erste 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 Tagesschau 9:05 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1989 9:55 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2253 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen Odcinek: 25 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. Odcinek: 19 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen Odcinek: 1990 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe Odcinek: 2254 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 434 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt Odcinek: 33 18:50 Die Kuhflüsterin Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 19:15 Die Kuhflüsterin Odcinek: 2 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Zukunft 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 24 Milchkühe und kein Mann 21:45 Tagesthemen 22:00 Tatort Odcinek: 878 23:30 Sherlock 1:00 Nachtmagazin 1:20 Das Osterman Weekend 2:58 Tagesschau 3:00 Der Schrei der Eule 4:35 Deutschlandbilder 4:48 Tagesschau 4:50 Brisant Pro 7 4:25 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 5 4:50 Malcolm mittendrin Sezon: 5 5:10 Suburgatory 5:30 Suburgatory Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 5:50 Two and a Half Men 6:00 Café Puls mit Puls 4 News 6:10 Two and a Half Men 6:30 Two and a Half Men 6:50 Two and a Half Men 7:20 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 7:50 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 8:15 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 6 8:45 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 6 9:00 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 6 9:10 How I Met Your Mother Sezon: 6 9:40 The Big Bang Theory 10:05 The Big Bang Theory 10:30 The Big Bang Theory 11:00 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 11:25 Mike & Molly Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 11:50 Two and a Half Men 12:15 Two and a Half Men 12:45 Two and a Half Men 13:15 Two and a Half Men 13:40 2 Broke Girls 14:10 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 4 14:40 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 4 15:05 The Big Bang Theory Sezon: 4 15:35 How I Met Your Mother 16:05 How I Met Your Mother 16:30 How I Met Your Mother 17:00 taff 18:00 Newstime 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons 19:05 Galileo 20:15 Vehicle 19 22:00 Jumper 23:45 Vehicle 19 1:25 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial 1:35 Jumper 3:05 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 3:10 Triangle - Die Angst kommt in Wellen 4:40 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial RTL 6:00 Guten Morgen Deutschland 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5777 9:00 Unter uns Odcinek: 5132 9:30 Betrugsfälle 10:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 11:00 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 12:00 Punkt 12 14:00 Verdachtsfälle 17:00 Betrugsfälle 17:30 Unter uns Odcinek: 5133 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL aktuell 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt Odcinek: 2211 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5778 20:15 Hartwichs 100! Daniel testet die Deutschen Odcinek: 2 22:00 Kaya Yanar live! All inclusive 0:00 RTL Nachtjournal 0:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 0:35 Willkommen bei Mario Barth 1:30 Bülent und seine Freunde Odcinek: 6 2:30 RTL Nachtjournal 2:55 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 3:05 stern TV 4:30 Das Strafgericht 5:15 Betrugsfälle 5:40 Betrugsfälle RTL 2 5:55 Privatdetektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 38 6:45 Privatdetektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 39 7:45 Infomercial 8:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 412 9:00 Frauentausch Odcinek: 181 11:00 Family Stories 12:00 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 632 13:00 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 961 14:00 Dein neuer Style - Entdecke deine Schönheit! Odcinek: 5 15:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 232 16:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller Odcinek: 413 17:00 Next, Please! Odcinek: 110 18:00 Köln 50667 Odcinek: 633 19:00 Berlin - Tag & Nacht Odcinek: 962 20:00 RTL II News Odcinek: 7933 20:15 Dante's Peak 22:25 Road House 0:40 Road House 2:35 Dante's Peak 4:15 Warehouse 13 Odcinek: 23 5:00 Hot in Cleveland Odcinek: 3 5:20 Mona Lisas Lächeln ZDF 5:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 9:00 heute Xpress 9:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops Odcinek: 203 Sezon: 10 11:15 SOKO Wismar Odcinek: 149 12:00 heute 12:10 drehscheibe 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute Xpress 15:05 Bares für Rares 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 46 17:00 heute 17:10 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Wien 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Die Bergretter 20:15 Der Kriminalist Odcinek: 1 21:15 Letzte Spur Berlin 22:00 heute-journal 22:30 ... und dann noch Paula 23:00 aspekte 23:45 heute+ 0:00 Die AfD - Von Biedermännern und Brandstiftern 0:30 ... und dann noch Paula 1:00 Magnum 1:45 Magnum 3:55 SOKO Wien 4:40 SOKO Kitzbühel Odcinek: 46 5:25 Leute heute VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Dance 16:00 Ty wybierasz 19:50 VIVA Power Dance 2:00 VIVA Dance Mix TVN Fabuła HD 6:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 18 7:00 Teresa Odcinek: 56 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 10 8:30 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 8 9:30 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 12 10:30 Violetta Odcinek: 1 11:30 Teresa Odcinek: 56 12:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 18 13:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 15 14:30 Violetta Odcinek: 1 15:30 Alcatraz Odcinek: 13 16:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 381 17:00 Detektywi Odcinek: 382 17:30 Akademia policyjna 2 19:10 Animation Workshop Odcinek: 3 19:20 PytAnia Odcinek: 2 19:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 20:00 Sama słodycz Odcinek: 12 21:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 9 22:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 10 23:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 11 0:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 12 1:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 13 2:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 357 3:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 358 4:00 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 72 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 75 13 Ulica 6:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 7:00 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 1 7:30 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 1 8:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 10:00 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 62 Sezon: 1 10:30 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 63 Sezon: 1 11:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 12:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 13:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 14:00 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 1 14:30 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 1 15:00 Kobiety, które zabijają Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 10 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 18:00 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 19:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 21:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 22:00 Stalker Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 23:00 Stalker Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 0:00 Stalker Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 1:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 8 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 3:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 5:00 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 3 Disney XD 6:00 Duch i nas dwóch 6:25 Duch i nas dwóch 6:50 Podróże Justina 7:15 Podróże Justina 7:40 Dzieciak kontra kot 8:05 Dzieciak kontra kot 8:30 Oddział specjalny 8:55 U.F.O. 9:00 Szczury laboratoryjne 9:25 Fineasz i Ferb 9:50 Z kopyta 10:15 Supa Strikas 10:40 Supa Strikas 11:05 Dzieciak kontra kot 11:30 Dzieciak kontra kot 11:55 7K 12:20 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 12:45 U.F.O. 12:50 Mini Ninjas 13:15 Fineasz i Ferb 13:40 Fineasz i Ferb 14:05 Supa Strikas 14:35 Z kopyta 15:00 Marvel Avengers: Zjednoczeni 15:25 Szczury laboratoryjne 15:50 U.F.O. 15:55 7K 16:20 Mini Ninjas 16:45 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 17:15 Dzieciak kontra kot 17:40 Dzieciak kontra kot 18:05 Auta - odcinek specjalny 18:10 Fineasz i Ferb 18:35 Fineasz i Ferb 19:05 Supa Strikas 19:30 Supa Strikas 20:00 Mini Ninjas 20:25 Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy 20:55 Dzieciak kontra kot 21:20 Dzieciak kontra kot 21:50 Myszka Miki 21:55 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 22:20 Misja Lanfeusta 22:50 Szczeżujski 23:15 Duch i nas dwóch 23:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 0:10 Misja Lanfeusta 0:35 Szczeżujski 1:00 Myszka Miki 1:05 Duch i nas dwóch 1:30 Strange Hill High 1:50 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 2:15 Misja Lanfeusta 2:35 Szczeżujski 3:00 Duch i nas dwóch 3:20 Strange Hill High 3:45 Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja 4:05 Misja Lanfeusta 4:30 Szczeżujski 4:50 Duch i nas dwóch 5:15 Strange Hill High 5:35 Misja Lanfeusta DW 6:00 DW News 6:15 Business 6:30 Quadriga 7:00 DW News 7:15 Ostkreuz - A Photo Agency Run by Photographers 8:00 DW News 8:30 euromaxx 9:00 DW News 9:30 Kick off! 10:00 DW News 10:30 Quadriga 11:00 DW News 11:15 Between Market Hall and Drug Hell 12:00 DW News 12:30 euromaxx 13:00 DW News 13:30 Kick off! 14:00 DW News 14:30 Quadriga 15:00 DW News 15:30 euromaxx 16:00 DW News 17:00 DW News 17:15 The Mecca Clock Tower 18:00 DW News 18:30 Kick off! 19:00 DW News 19:30 Focus on Europe 20:00 DW News 21:00 DW News 21:15 Europe in Concert 22:00 DW News 22:30 euromaxx 23:00 DW News 23:30 Focus on Europe 0:00 DW News 0:30 euromaxx 1:00 DW News 1:30 popXport 2:00 DW News 2:30 euromaxx 3:00 DW News 3:15 Europe in Concert 4:00 DW News 4:15 Business 4:30 Faith Matters 5:00 DW News 5:15 Quaking on the Bosphorus - Potsdam Scientists Search for Clues BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 World Business Report 6:45 BBC World News 7:00 BBC World News 7:30 BBC World News 7:45 World Business Report 8:00 BBC World News 8:30 BBC Business Live 9:00 BBC World News 9:30 HARDtalk 10:00 BBC World News 10:30 World Business Report 10:45 Sport Today 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 BBC World News 12:00 GMT 12:30 GMT 13:00 GMT 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 Impact 14:30 Impact 15:00 Impact 15:30 Talking Business 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 World Business Report 16:45 Sport Today 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 BBC World News 17:40 Africa Business Report 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 BBC Focus on Africa 19:00 World News Today 19:40 Africa Business Report 20:00 World News Today 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Football Focus 22:00 BBC World News America 22:30 BBC World News America 23:00 BBC World News 23:30 Newsnight 0:00 BBC World News 0:30 Our World 1:00 BBC World News 1:10 UK Reporters 1:30 Talking Business 2:00 BBC World News 2:30 This World 3:00 BBC World News 3:10 Royal Academy Summer Exhibition 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 The Travel Show 5:00 BBC World News 5:10 Storyville Global CNN 6:00 CNN Newsroom 7:00 CNN Newsroom 8:00 CNN Newsroom 9:00 CNN Newsroom 9:30 African Voices 10:00 Amanpour 10:30 News Special 11:00 The Business View with Nina Dos Santos 11:45 Marketplace Middle East 12:00 CNN Newsroom 12:30 World Sport 13:00 News Stream (with World Sport) 14:00 World Business Today 15:00 International Desk (with World Sport) 16:00 International Desk 16:15 Marketplace Africa 16:30 Culinary Journeys 17:00 International Desk 17:30 Inside Africa 18:00 Wolf 19:00 Amanpour 19:30 CNN NewsCenter with Isha Sesay 20:00 The World Right Now with Hala Gorani 21:00 Quest Means Business 22:00 Amanpour 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN Newsroom 23:30 Culinary Journeys 0:00 CNN Newsroom 0:30 World Sport 1:00 Anderson Cooper 360 2:00 Quest Means Business 3:00 Marketplace Middle East 3:15 Defining Moments 3:30 African Voices 4:00 Amanpour 4:30 BackStory 5:00 CNN Newsroom 5:30 TalkAsia Al Jazeera 6:00 News Live 6:30 Techknow 7:00 Al Jazeera World 8:00 News Live 8:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 183 9:00 News Live 9:30 The Stream Odcinek: 92 10:00 News Live 10:30 101 East 11:00 Newshour 12:00 News Live 12:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 183 13:00 Hard Earned Odcinek: 4 14:00 Newshour 15:00 News Live 15:30 The Stream Odcinek: 92 16:00 Newshour 17:00 News Live 17:30 Artscape - Poets of Protest 18:00 News Live 18:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 184 19:00 Newshour 20:00 News Live 20:30 Innovate Africa Odcinek: 1 21:00 Prison Lives: Inside and Out 22:00 Newshour 23:00 News Live 23:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 27 0:00 Newshour 1:00 News Live 1:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 184 2:00 Hard Earned Odcinek: 4 3:00 Newshour 4:00 News Live 4:30 101 East 5:00 News Live 5:30 Talk to Al Jazeera ONTV 6:00 Wake up man 8:00 Video jogging 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 VJ JAGO 11:45 Stop klatka VDJ 12:00 Nice day 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 By KAMYK 19:00 Stop klatka VDJ 19:15 Video jogging 22:45 Stop klatka VDJ 23:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 VJ KAMYK